


All the Loves of Yesterday

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, Sad Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Spock's childhood bully is getting a divorce and his comments drive Leonard over the edge.~~Day 12 of 12 Days of Spones- Creator's Choice
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	All the Loves of Yesterday

Leonard's hands shook. His body was weak. He hadn't slept in five days, hadn't eaten in two and hadn't drunk in ten hours. He couldn't, not with Spock's words racing around his mind.

"Leonard, if you would please listen to me-" Spock started, his hand latching onto Bones' arm.

"Get. Off. Me." He threw his hand off and clenched his hands, hard enough that his fingers turned white.

Heat was radiating off him. Skin raging red from seething hot rage. His breath whistled through his teeth.

Everything was shaking, quaking as he wished for the ground to split underneath him. His one-track mind wanted revenge, it wanted to lunge at the man he loved, or was supposed to love, and scream at him until that stoic facade dropped. Scream until fear flashed and his throat failed to produce sound.

"This is over," He managed to say and moved to pull out a suitcase from underneath the bed. "I don't think I can look at you, let alone love you,"

"You are not thinking straight if you could just take a moment to think through your actions logically then perhaps we can come to a conclusion?" 

Leonard snarled, "Logic? I'm sick of your goddamn logic, all you care about is logic, not me, just logic. Why don't you just marry Surak? Then you could achieve full logic,"

Spock rolled his eyes, "A typical illogical statement of yours, Leonard," He stepped towards him.

"Stay there, you fucker," He moved around Spock, avoiding him like he was radioactive. "You think I can just forgive you for what you said? For your belief on divorce that you forgot to tell me,"

Spock didn't say anything. Perhaps he was feeling remorse for his actions? Bones shook his head, he couldn't forgive him after what he said.

He'd played the scene in his head over and over again when he'd been lying sleepless in bed. Spock had been telling him of some news, or more accurately gossip, from Vulcan of a childhood bully getting a divorce- he hadn't asked how this was possible due to the bonding. 

_"I would say if I were human, that I am almost pleased," Spock said._

_"Why?" Alarm bells went off in Leonard's mind._

_"Savuk showed no sign of any competency to care or show respect for others, he did not evolve past these qualities so, what is the human term, 'He got what he deserved'"_

_Leonard stood, shocked, "Since when do people deserve to get divorced?" Spock smirked, he obviously didn't understand the severity of his statements. "I went through one and lost everything, I wouldn't wish a divorce on anyone, even a childhood bully,"_

_"Well, since I have not experienced a divorce, we will have a difference of opinion, and since you did not experience his cruelty, you will not understand why he 'deserves', as you put it, to experience a divorce," Spock's face went dark and cold, he stood up to place a hand on Leonard's shoulder but saw him step away._

_"No, don't touch me," Leonard said lowly._

_"Please understand that I do not mean this as an attack on you,"_

_"You really don't understand, do you? And you don't care," He stepped back, not hiding the pain on his face. "I've told you how dark my life was during the divorce and you still say with full confidence that someone deserves to go through that level of pain,"_

_"Leonard, please-"_

_He stepped towards the door, still from confusion. "No, don't go near me,"_

Leonard looked at the floor, his hands had stopped shaking slightly, yet the tremors were still running through his body. His back was turned to Spock. He couldn't find it in his heart to look at him.

"It's not just that you believe someone should go through a divorce, after hearing of the pain it caused me," He said. "It's that I opened myself up to you and you throw that trust, that trust in you to understand my trauma right in my face by belittling everything I went through,"

Spock sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you but you cannot make me understand emotions and pain on a different level to mine," 

"That's just it," Leonard winced and made his way downstairs, he heard Spock follow him. "You can't be bothered to learn, and the fact that you're blaming me for that is the nail in the coffin, it's the last thing I can take,"

The air went tense. 

"What does this mean for our relationship?" 

"There isn't one," Leonard grabbed his coat, scarf and communicator from the table next to the door. "I'll be by in the week to collect my things,"

He turned to wave goodbye and saw that the stoic Vulcan had let some pain into his dark eyes. His hands were behind his back. He must be reciting his law in his mind.

"Have a good life Spock, or should I say, live long and prosper,"

With a sniffle, he responded, "Live long and prosper,"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (I'm kinda not 🙃). I wanted a reason for Spock to return to Vulcan and undergo the Kholinar after making all those friends and this is what me and my friend @tophatcat459 on Tumblr came up with.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed(?) this, leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
